Talk:Upcoming ERB suggestions/@comment-25857086-20141212094224
Dr. Edward Richtofen vs Aribert Heim Dr.Edward Richtofen is a character in the zombie mode of Call of Duty: World at War, Black Ops, and Black Ops 2. The story behind Zombies is long and complex, so I'll try to describe his portion as best as I possibly can. Essentially he started out as a Major General for the German military, but moved on to work for a group called Group 935. Group 935 was a group of scientists led by Dr. Ludwig Maxis who were trying to better the human condition. Unfortunately the group had little funding, this led to a reluctant alliance with the Nazi party. The way Maxis saw it, all they had to do was help the Nazis win the war, and once the war was over they could go back to their own work". Richtofen (now Maxis's assistant) thought this was absurd, as helping the Nazi party meant fueling the war, fueling the war meant hurting the human condition: the opposite of their goals...but he had no say in the matter. With sufficient funding they began working on weapons for the Nazis. Eventually they started to experiment with a newly discovered element: Ununpentium (115). This is where the story starts getting complex (and it only gets more complex from here) as the following sequence of events is never really made clear. Richtofen finds a way to use the element to construct a machine that can send him through time and space: it takes him to the past and he's worshiped like a god and it takes him to a cave on the moon with a strange pyramid structure in the center(as crazy as it sounds, THIS is important later). After returning from his travels, some side effects of 115 started to affect him: he became narcissistic and insane, suddenly hearing voices in his head telling him to return to the pyramid. Richtofen went behind Maxis's back and took a team of co-workers to the cave on the moon where they made a base (Griffin Station on the map "Moon" for you Zombies fans) to study the pyramid. Edward went back and forth helping Maxis and going to the moon. Maxis had Richtofen experiment on some prisoners using 115. Richtofen tortured them and even raped them (yes there are quotes in the game where he admits to performing sexual acts on them). He killed most of the prisoners, but some survived the experiments. These prisoners are the characters Tank Dempsey (an American soldier), Nikolai Belinsky (a Russian soldier), and Takeo Masaki (a Japanese soldier). The voices in Richtofen's head told him that the pyramid could allow him to become omnipotent, so he ordered his team to do what ever they could to get the pyramid open. One of the workers at Griffin Station had accidentally killed a rat near the pyramid, causing a tube to rise at one of the corners of the pyramid and a small amount of green aura entered the tube from the rat. They had come to the conclusion that souls were needed to fuel the pyramid (yes I know how ridiculous this sounds). By this point, Maxis had discovered Richtofen's device (but not the events taking place on the moon) and insisted that Edward should demonstrate how it worked. Richtofen pretended the device was still a work in progress and told him it wasn't ready to be tested on humans yet (hoping Maxis would leave him alone). Unfortunately for Edward, Maxis insisted they tested it on his daughter's dog. Edward reluctantly agreed and he had the dog tied down and put in the machine. Richtofen activated the machine and the dog disappeared. Maxis asked Richtofen if it was dead, but was cut of by the sound of the dog re-materializing...but something was different....the 115 in the machine had an adverse effect on the dog, making it a vicious beast. Suddenly, Samantha (Maxis's daughter) came in to ask her father where her dog was and was appalled to see her beloved companion in its current state. Samantha ran into the machine to untie her dog, her father following close behind trying to stop her. Edward saw the opportunity of a life time and took it: he locked them in the machine hoping the dog would break free and kill them. Maxis was able to activate the machine from the inside, sending them all to Griffin Station. At this point, Edward had previously ordered most of the staff to be killed in order to fuel the pyramid device. With the machine almost ready the remaining staff saw Maxis, Samantha, and the dog appear. The dog tried to attack the staff members, but they shot and killed it adding another soul to them machine. They contacted Richtofen via radio to tell him about Maxis and Samantha. Furious, Richtofen ordered them to be killed. They killed Maxis adding one final soul to the device. The pyramid was opening. Samantha, scared, ran into the machine to avoid being shot. Samantha, a small and confused child, now had the power of a god. Using her new power, she raised an army of the dead so she could sic them on Richtofen as revenge. Richtofen (still on Earth), rounded up the 3 prisoners he had experimented on (who now conveniently were suffering from memory loss) and convinced them to help him. After escaping Group 935's headquarters (Der Riese) via teleportation, Richtofen took his new body guards all over the world and throughout time to find these "artifacts". After collecting these artifacts(all while surviving the zombie apocalypse), they went to Griffin station and Richtofen inserted the artifacts into the machine. The machine somehow switched Richtofen and Samantha's souls, meaning Richtofen was now in Samantha's body (ew) meaning he was now omnipotent. Somehow Maxis's soul was infused into the computer systems of Griffin Station and so to stop Richtofen from ruling the world....he blows it up with rockets....however this doesn't fully destroy the world as we see in Black Ops 2, it just becomes cracked open....and partially covered in lava...and so Richtofen uses his powers to rule the undead army Samantha had raised, and torture any survivors left on Earth....However in the last map of Black Ops 2 (SPOILERS) it is revealed that the entire story is just that...a story...mad up by a couple of kids playing with toys....so that was kind of a slap to the face to us zombie fans... ....anyways.... Luckily Heim's story is much more simple Aribert Heim was an Austrian SS doctor who was stationed in a concentration camp in Mauthausen, Austria. He was known for torturing and killing inmates in cruel ways, this earned him the nicknames "Dr.Death" and "Butcher of Mauthausen". He's removed living inmates' organs with out using anesthesia. He's even gone as far as to cut someone open, take apart a kidney, removed the second kidney, castrated him, decapitated him, boiled the flesh off the skull, and kept the skull on his desk as a paperweight. 2 doctors associated with the Nazis, both known for torturing their victims. My idea for how it should play out. Heim raps while cutting someone open and dissecting them. Richtofen raps while in the background you can see Tank, Nikolai, and Takeo warding off zombies while trying to prepare the pyramid for Richtofen. Towards the end of Richtofen's final verse the pyramid opens and he ascends above it and finishes off with a line bragging about his new god-like status. The cave containing the pyramid device should be Richtofen's background : http://gyazo.com/1426510a8a89da6c80223de38673bf22 Heim's background can be a generic infirmary representing the clinic he worked in at Mauthausen.